Cupiditas
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Can Sam and Dean stop a power hungry witch? (Cupiditas means greed in latin)


It's no big surprise to me that it ended up like this. I mean, it was only a matter of time really.

They stalked towards me, guns raised, but I didn't move. What would be the point? The only way any of us would be leaving this room would be in a body bag. I smiled. They didn't know half the things I could do, and I was looking forward to showing them before I left this room the victor. "This will not turn out the way you think."

Dean scoffed, "You don't know what I think, sweetheart."

I smiled again. "You seem to think I'm some kind of monster. I'm just as human as you and Sam."

"Don't compare yourself to us. What you're doing isn't human."

"What I'm doing?" I let out a laugh. "What I'm doing will change this dismal little world. Once I have it all, people will bow before me, begging me to spare them. Including you, Dean Winchester." I raised my arm towards him. "Ne quoquam exurgatis," and forced him to drop to his knees before me. "This is just a taste of my power."

"Stolen power," he gasped, trying to move, struggling against my hold on him. They didn't understand, they never would.

I saw Sam moving out of the corner of my eye, walking slowly towards me, and I raised my other hand. "Sit."

A chair slid across the floor and stopped underneath him as he was forced to sit down, his eyes wide as he looked at his brother on the floor.

"You know, I liked you two. I honestly thought this little dynamic could work. Two big and burly hunters, with me playing the part of the good witch Glinda, helping the hero's save the world," I lowered my arms and walked towards Sam, "but it was never enough. I had to watch from the side lines as you got all the glory, all the praise for saving lives and I got nothing. But I helped too! I made countless hex bags for protection, helped disable the bad guys so that we had the advantage. Saved both your assess more than once." I walked behind him, resting my hands on his broad shoulders. "But it still wasn't enough. You still didn't trust me. And with good reason to be honest."

"Why?" Sam asked quietly, "why kill those people?"

I raised a brow. "Why? I was sick of being left out, of being ignored. And those people? They were witches Sam. Bad, evil witches who had murdered a fair few people themselves. I did the world a favour by killing them."

"And sucking out their power? Was that doing the world a favour too?" Dean asked from the floor, grimacing slightly.

I shrugged. "Why waste such a valuable commodity? It's not like they were going to need it once I'd killed them."

Sam struggled against my hold on him. "So that makes it ok to suck them dry? I saw the bodies Ava. They were unrecognizable."

I rolled my eyes. They didn't understand. "Stop being so overdramatic Sam," I circled around him and straddled his lap. "I can feel the power still inside you Sam," I palced my hand onto his chest, "pulsing, fighting to free itself inside you. I know you feel it too. Your restraint is amazing, keeping it all hidden inside." I looked into his soft hazel eyes and smiled. I'd always had a soft spot for the younger Winchester. "Let me make it easier for you." I pressed my lips against his softly, ignoring his struggles as I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Ava, no!" Dean shouted still unable to move.

"Ssshhh," I murmured against Sam's lips, "it won't hurt, I promise."

"Please," he begged, "Ava, please..."

"Add vim fluxus mei," I took in a deep breath, watching as thing tendrils of black smoke slid from his lips into my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled, the feel of the pure power he possessed flowing through my body, leaving me in a state of euphoria.

"Sam!" Dean yelled in a panic, watching helplessly as Ava sucked the life out of his little brother. "Please, Ava! Stop, please! You're killing him!" he begged, his voice cracking with emotion.

I opened my eyes as the last few tendrils of power left Sam, his face sunken and his eyes closed. I suppose I was killing him. The power I'd sucked from those witches was nothing compared to the power inside Sam. It was pure, undiluted energy and I could feel it pulsing inside of me. His head lulled to the side, his breathing short and shallow. I was surprised he was still alive. Standing up, I turned to Dean. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

His head dropped to his chest and he let out a sob. "Why Ava? I thought we were family,"

"Family?" I snorted, "I was never family and you know it. You never fully trusted me, I could see it in your eyes. I did everything to make you see I was useful, that I was a worthy addition to your family. I had to keep proving myself to you, to make you see I was good enough," I looked behind my shoulder at Sam, who was still struggling to breath, "and now here we are."

He glanced at his brother's body slumped in the chair. "Just kill me already."

I too a step towards him. "I'm sorry Dean," I raised my hand, "I really am."

I felt someone grab my wrist and I spun around, shocked when I saw Sam standing behind me. "But...but I..." I stammered, trying to pull away from him.

"You missed a bit," he said lowly, his grip tightening as i tried to pull away. How was he doing this? How did he manage to get up?

"Recedite," I said, fear taking over me. My powers didn't seem to be working, he had some kind of hold over them, "recedite, recedite!" I yelled, "Sam, please..."

He stepped aside and I heard a shot ring out before pain erupted throughout my body. I looked down at my stomach in surprise as blood stained and spread out over my shirt. I turned around slowly, my hands clutching at my stomach, and saw Dean standing holding his gun in his hand. "Dean...?" I mumbled as I looked down at my blood soaked hands.

"Witch killing bullets. I'm sorry Ava," he said, lowering his gun, "You gave me no choice."

I slumped to the floor, my power ebbing away slowly as darkness took over.

**Ne quoquam exsurgatis - **do not move

**Ad vim fluxux mei - **power flow unto me

**Recedite - **move back


End file.
